winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 10: The Revelation
The Revelation is the tenth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Bloom and Stella uncover the shocking truth behind the two boys they have come to love. Plot Bloom is crying in front of her diary, who demands to know the cause. Bloom eventually explains why she is upset: she has discovered the truth behind "Brandon". It turns out that "Brandon" is not a squire but Prince Sky of Eraklyon, who also happens to be engaged to Diaspro: Princess of Gems. Bloom's diary then asks who "Sky" is, to which she explains that "Sky" is actually Brandon: Prince Sky's squire, and that the two switched their names in order to protect Prince Sky. Bloom is terribly upset as she believes that Sky only acted shy around her because he was hiding something from her and that he could never trusted her. Confused by all of this, her diary asks for a full explanation. Bloom says that it began on the day where the boys of Red Fountain were to present their skills to the highest officials in Magix. Though they were not invited, under Stella's persistence, the Winx sneak in to watch. As the others tried to watch the exhibition in secret, Bloom was walking around the corridors in search for "Brandon", when she happens to see the King and Queen of Erakylon... and one more person with them. Bloom accidentally bumps into the girl causing her to drop a gem-like object. When it lands on the ground, the gem-like object shows a hologram of "Brandon" seemingly greeting his fiancee. The girl picks up her fallen item and firmly forbids Bloom to "speak to her fiance". In complete disbelief, Bloom assumes that this is all a trick set up by the Trix, so she takes the girl to a more private place and attacks her in order to reveal her identity. The two repeatedly attack each other with magical energy. So much, in fact, that the basement ceiling caves in, which leads them to battle in front of everyone at the Red Fountain. Bloom is able to defeat the girl until "Brandon" runs over to them. It is then that the girl reveals herself to be Princess Diaspro: Fairy of Gemstones, and that "Brandon" is actually Prince Sky of Eraklyon and her betrothed. As Bloom cries at the huge scene she has caused thanks to a misunderstanding, King Erendor berates the real Brandon on doing a poor job in protecting Sky. Stella witnesses it all, shocking her too. The diary asks Bloom if Stella is also upset about this and Bloom confirms that she is also stressed out about it. Flora walks in and urges Bloom to eat lunch with them. Stella, however, will not join them for lunch as she has locked herself in her room. At Cloud Tower, the witches are beginning their practical test for incantations. The Trix are also present and, along with the other witches, are notified by Griffin that she and Faragonda have reached an agreement to allow the witches and fairies to test their spells against one another. This piques the Trix's interest. Later that night, Icy gets an idea. Since this is a way to test the fairies' magic, it will allow the Trix to find the Dragon's Flame at the same time. They have two days to prepare for the real test so they start to practice. In order for them to conjure the monster they desire, they must be able to remember an incantation which is in the language of the dead. Due to its difficulty, both Stormy and Icy say the incantation incorrectly and conjure up the wrong monster. They try attacking it and return it to where it came from but fail as it drains their magical energy, weakening them and growing in size. Then, the monster breaks through the walls and into Ediltrude's room, waking her up and startling her. She warns Griffin of the monster which has already caused a panic in the school. Griffin demands to know who conjured up such an advance-level monster, and one of the witches tells her that it was the Trix's doing. Mad that the Trix creating a monster after hours, she orders them to try and get rid of it with the other students. Icy tells Griffin that they already tried and failed. Griffin and the other Cloud Tower instructors try to get rid of the monster, only to have it drain their powers and grow even bigger. It breaks out of Cloud Tower and heads for Lake Roccaluce, where the Specialists happen to be. Since the monster is out of Cloud Tower, Griffin decides to leave it to the boys. At the lake, the Specialists are ready to try out an old submarine, where Codatorta explains that they need to learn how to fight off nightmares that can appear in the lake. As the boys take the submarine for a spin, the Winx girls arrive at Lake Roccaluce to cheer Stella and Bloom up. As Musa teases Tecna over Timmy, Flora asks Bloom if she has seen Prince Sky. Bloom claims that, while she wants to know the whole truth, she is afraid that he will just lie to her again. While on their walk, Tecna spots a submarine by the lake's shore and the Specialists coming out of it. Bloom and Stella, however, are not so excited to see the boys. As the girls try to learn about the submarine, Stella storms off and Bloom lashes out at Sky. As Sky tries to talk to Bloom, Tecna, Flora, Musa and Timmy all go into the submarine. While underwater, Tecna convinces Timmy to let her drive the submarine. Even though she finds view underwater beautiful, Flora cannot stop worrying about Bloom. Meanwhile, Brandon goes to check up on Stella, where he tells her that he never meant to hurt her. Stella confesses to Brandon that she is afraid of what other people will think if they find out that a princess like her is in love with that of a mere squire. Hearing that Stella still loves him, the two make up. On Bloom's end, Sky explains to her that he and Brandon swapped names in order to keep him safe. He then confesses that he was never in love with Diaspro and that his father forced him into the engagement for political reasons. He tries to tell Bloom that he would be free if he dropped the engagement but Bloom thinks that it is the opposite: that, as a prince, Sky would never have time for a normal girl like herself. Sky tries to reassure that he can make his own decisions but Bloom is still scared. Timmy and the girls find some ruins underwater and marvel at the view. As Musa teases Flora, Tecna spots a monster emerging from the lake depths. It smacks the submarine, damaging the controls. As Timmy boots up the emergency system, Flora releases seeds into the water, which grow into vines that tie it down. As the submarine makes it back to land, Stella asks if Bloom and Sky made up but is interrupted by Timmy and the girls warning them not to go near the water. The monster emerges from the lake and heads towards Alfea as Griffin warns Faragonda of the monster's arrival. At Alfea, the Winx and Specialists make it back just in time. Wizgiz turns himself into a mirror to try and confuse the monster but ends up failing. Faragonda and Palladium attack the monster but it drains them of their magic. The Winx also try to attack the monster, only to have their powers drained as well. However, Bloom is the only one of them that can still attack and damage the monster. Faragonda and the other Alfea fairies combine their powers with Bloom's and destroy the monster for good. As they celebrate, Stella and the girls check on Bloom to make sure she is okay. Faragonda and Wizgiz even praise Bloom on being "a very special student." Bloom thanks everyone for their praises but she feels like she cannot keep attending Alfea. Although she is reluctant, Stella accepts Bloom's decision to leave and the girls wish her good luck, telling her that she can always count on them. Bloom thanks them but says that she needs to do this on her own. Meanwhile, Stormy complains about how Bloom was able to damage the monster. Icy, however, thinks of this as their biggest opportunity and assures Stormy and Darcy that now they know where to look for the Dragon's Flame. Spells Used *Power of Gems - Used by Diaspro against Bloom's sudden attack. *"Xumar quatarky sakar. Mankar yuamashi bekar. Serexi zamanji xiwar." - Used by Icy (incorrectly) to conjure up the monster. MonsterConjuring.png|"Xumar quatarky sakar. Mankar yuamashi bekar. Serexi zamanji xiwar." Mistakes *On page 4, when Bloom and Diaspro bump into each other, Diaspro's crown, and the top portion of her dress are colored incorrectly: her sleeves are purple, her top is a wine color, and the crown is a dark purple color. **Her top is also connected to her necklace instead of being separate. *On the very last panel of page 11, Stormy has a full glove rather than her normal sleeve-like ones. *On page 13, when Stormy is shocking the witch who tattled on them to Griffin, most of her arm is missing. Debuts *Princess Diaspro *King Erendor *Queen Samara *Winx *Gerbera *Lucrezia *Polly Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin **Ediltrude **Zarathustra **Bittersmoke *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Wizgiz **Palladium *Red Fountain Staff **Codatorta *Animals **Kiko *Royalty **King Erendor **Queen Samara **Diaspro *Cloud Tower Students **Gerbera **Polly **Lucrezia Trivia *This comic issue follows the first season's seventeenth episode, with some minor differences: **In the animated series, Stella was not persistent on going to Red Fountain's exhibition (in fact, she was against), it was Bloom instead under the motive of wanting to know why Sky was avoiding her. **The Trix did not summon a beast to tests the Fairies' magic, nor did the Winx have to fight it off. ***In the comics, this was how the Trix discovered that Bloom holds the power of the Dragon's Flame; in the animated series, they (more specifically Icy) discovered it when Bloom became enraged at Stormy for knocking out Flora and preventing her from checking on her. ***They also observed and came to a conclusion that Bloom is the keeper, rather than using the Vacuums. **Bloom and Sky spoke to each other and although Sky truthfully tells her that he has no feelings for Diaspro and it was for political reasons enforced by his father, Bloom could not come to trust him; in the animated series, Sky called Bloom to talk but she refused to, they were also preoccupied with the war against the Trix. **Stella and Brandon made up in this issue but in the series, it took awhile due to the Trix and they had made up during a quiet period of the war against the Trix. **After defeating the beast, Bloom tells her friends that she will return to Earth and Sky hears this as well, him hearing it does not happen in the series. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Media Category:Season 1 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Merchandise